Abyss (Ex Nihilo's) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Abyss | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Ex Nihilo, formerly | Relatives = Builders (creators), Ex Nihilo (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Garden, Mars | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Abyss | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Abyss | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 #1 | HistoryText = Drusilla was an Abyss carried as an egg along with her brother the Gardener Ex Nihilo by an Aleph, who taught them to transform into perfect creatures any species they encountered in their path in order to accomplish their purpose for the Builders. They finally arrived on Mars and terraformed the red planet, creating an atmosphere, vegetation and flash-shepherded years of evolution, in hopes of creating a "perfected" version of mankind. After Nihilo shot an Origin Bomb at Earth to accelerate the evolution of mankind, he affected almost two million people. The Avengers scrambled a response team, which was captured by Nihilo. The cavalry arrived as soon as Nihilo's first human was fully developed. He and his allies fought the Avengers until they noticed the presence of, newly an Avenger, Captain Universe, recognizing her as a power beyond them they must obey. Abyss and Nihilo agreed to stop their crossing to transform and/or destroy "imperfect" worlds from Captain Universe's order, except Aleph, who was finally destroyed by the heroine. Finally, before returning home, the Avengers established that Nihilo could reform Mars as he pleased, but exclusively that planet. When Captain Universe sensed a new threat coming to Earth, she adviced the Avengers to recruit Abyss and her brother into the team, which they did. After the events of Infinity, she and her brother Ex Nihilo left the team. | Powers = Gaseous Form: Abyss's seems to be compose of a living gas. She is mostly invulnerable to physical harm, although she can still be harmed by unconventional attacks. And seems to be able to solidify her form. Mind Alteration: Abyss possesses the ability to suggest ideas, and manipulate certain beings into acting the way she wants. Abyss also seems to have some ability to analyze life forms, as she was able to tell that Thor was of a mythic origin simply by looking at him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Where Ex Nihli gardeners are creators/personifications of the potential for life, it could be construed that Abyssi are representations of death - their natural antithesis. But given that Ex Nihli themselves are able to eliminate/prevent life and the fact the Abyss cannot be killed by conventional means, a more accurate assumption is that she is a representation of nothingness, void, the absence of life rather than the removal of it. Thus she too represents utter potential as all voids can be refilled. She my even be incapable of actually taking life as her primary means of attack and defence involve acting through others. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}